Fighting type
The type (かくとうタイプ Kakutō taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. Pokémon of this type are specialists melee attacks, such as punches and kicks. It could be said they're the opposite to -type Pokémon because these depend on Special attacks, while the ones of the type depend on Physical attacks. Most Fighting-type Pokémon have a human-like body shape, this is because martial arts and so are mostly practiced by humans. Fighting-type Pokémon have varied ways to evolve, this is because it represents a fighter going on a journey to get stronger and find who he is supposed to be. Famous Fighting-type Pokémon trainers include Bruno, the second member of the Kanto and Johto Elite Four; Chuck, Gym Leader of the Johto region; Brawly, a Hoenn Gym Leader; Maylene, Gym Leader of Sinnoh; Marshal, a member of the Unova Elite Four; and Korrina, a Gym Leader of the Kalos region. Fighting-type moves *There are 42 Fighting-type moves (4% of the total). **In Generation I, 9 moves (5.5%) were introduced. **In Generation II, 8 moves (6.8%) were introduced. **In Generation III, 7 moves (6.8%) were introduced. **In Generation IV, 8 moves (6.9%) were introduced. **In Generation V, 7 moves (7%) were introduced. **In Generation VI, 3 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Physical moves stand out. **33 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Cool moves stand out. **17 moves are of the type. **9 moves of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **There are no moves of the type. **10 moves don't have this categorization. List of Fighting-type moves Type Effectiveness Generation I Offensively Super Effective Against: Not Very Effective: No effect on: Defensively Resistance Against: Weak Against: Unaffected by:None Generation II-V Offensively Super Effective Against: Not Very Effective: No effect on: Defensively Resistance Against: Weak Against: Unaffected by:None Generation VI Offensively Super Effective Against: Not Very Effective: No effect on:None Defensively Resistance Against: Weak Against: Unaffected by:None Abilities of Fighting Pokémon Natural *Anger Point - Just the Mankey family. *Anticipation - Just the Croagunk family; This is a / ability. *Blaze - This is a ability that only starters can use. *Damp - Just Poliwrath; This is a ability. *Dry Skin - Just the Croagunk family. *Effect Spore - Just Breloom; This is a ability. *Guts *Inner Focus *Intimidate - Just Hitmontop; This is a ability. *Iron Fist - Just Hitmonchan; This is a / ability. *Justified *Keen Eye - Just Hitmonchan; This is a ability. *Limber - Just Hitmonlee; This is a ability. *Moxie - Just the Scraggy family; This is a ability. *Multitype - Unique to Arceus (Fighting Arceus). *No Guard - Unique to the Machop family. *Poison Heal - Just Breloom; This is a ability. *Pure Power - Unique to the Meditite family. *Reckless - Just Hitmonlee. *Regenerator - Just the Mienfoo family. *Shed Skin - Just the Scraggy family; This is a ability. *Sheer Force - Just the Timburr family. *Serene Grace - Just Meloetta (Pirouette Form); This is a ability. *Steadfast *Sturdy *Swarm - Just Heracross; This is a ability. *Technician - Just Hitmontop; This is a ability. *Thick Fat - Just the Makuhita family; This is a ability. *Vital Spirit - Just the Mankey family. *Water Absorb - just Poliwrath; This is a ability. Hidden *Defiant - Just the Mankey family; This is a ability. *Mold Breaker - This is a ability. *Poison Touch - Just the Croagunk family; This is a ability. *Prankster - Just Riolu; This is a ability. *Speed Boost - Just the Torchic family; This is a / / ability. *Swift Swim - Just Poliwrath; This is a ability. *Telepathy - Just the Meditite family; This is a ability. *Unburden - Just Hitmonlee; This is a ability. Known Fighting Pokémon Trainers Fighting Pokémon Families Delta Species Fighting Pokémon *Blastoise (Steel) *Sandslash (Steel) *Shellder - Cloyster *Exeggcute - Exeggutor *Horsea - Seadra - Kingdra *Elekid - Electabuzz *Pinsir *Carvanha - Sharpedo *Armaldo (Steel) Category:Pokémon Types Category:Fighting-type Pokémon